I Will Protect You Forever Kakashi x Reader Oneshot
by undeadmonkeyy
Summary: It's a bit of an AU. Kakashi is 19 though minato is still alive; the way I have to explain this is adding the character into minato's team causes Obito not to attack the leaf because he made kakashi promise to protect her as well as rin, and with her still alive, he doesn't wish to destroy the leaf.


**It's a bit of an AU. Kakashi is 19 though Minato is still alive; the way I have to explain this is adding the character into minato's team causes Obito not to attack the leaf because he made Kakashi promise to protect her as well as rin, and with her still alive, he doesn't wish to destroy the leaf.**

That day, all I felt was sorrow; my mind was racing around; I was remembering obito and rin. Their deaths constantly replaying in my mind. I lay in my bed, deciding not to get up today. Today I was prepared to spend loathing in my sorrow. I rolled over and closed my eyes, trying to push those horrible images out of my head. Obito saving kakashi…. Rin throwing herself in front of Kakashi's lightning blade. My heart was racing just as fast as my mind. Tears started to fall, and all I wanted was to forget.

As I was loathing in my pain, I suddenly heard a knock on my door; I decided to ignore it. A few minutes went by and they knocked again… and again… and again. Finally sat up, but instead of going to open the door; I yelled.

"Go away!" I croaked, still crying, still sobbing. A few seconds went by before they knocked again. I growled and stood up, stomping to my door. I flung the door open. "I thought I said to go-" I was cut short seeing the silver haired masked man standing in my door way. He was in his blue, sleeveless, skin tight shirt, and I blushed ever so slightly as we made eye contact. He noticed my sudden change in demeanor, so he stepped inside my tiny apartment. He noticed that I had been crying, and had a look of worry in his eye. I didn't have to say what was upsetting me; he already knew. He pulled me into a hug and sighed.

"I know _, I miss them too…" that's all he had to say. My arms flung around his waist and I sobbed into his chest. I was too sad to recognize the fact that my long time crush was the one holding me, all I cared about was the amount of comfort he was providing. He led me to the couch, sitting me down and taking off his weapons pouch. The tears started to dissipate and I watched as he set his pouch on the end table; Minato sensei's Kunai falling out and hitting the floor. Kakashi ignored it, sitting down next to me and turning his torso to face me. We stared at each other in silence for what felt like forever.

"You know _... If you weren't in my life, I don't think I'd be able to handle their deaths very well…" kakashi finally said. My eyes wandered to the floor and a few tears started again. It didn't take much for the pain to come back, a simple mention and I was broken again. Kakashi put his hand under my chin and made me look at him.

"What I'm trying to say, is you and Minato Sensei are the only two left I have to protect; although he can plainly take care of himself." Kakashi seemed to chuckle a bit, and as adorable as it was; I still got a little angry.

"You don't think I can protect myself?" I snapped, crossing my arms across my chest. Kakashi put his hands up in surrender, saying how that's not at all what he meant; he seemed like he really didn't want to anger me right now. I sighed and put my hands on his; lightly forcing him to put them down.

"I didn't mean to snap, I'm sorry." I looked down at the floor again and brought up my knees up to hold them tight. "I guess I'm just an emotional wreck right now…" the tears were gone although I was still upset. Kakashi always had a way of making me calm down; whether it be because of his own calm demeanor or because he just always knew what to say; I didn't care. The only thing I cared about anymore was him, and I never wanted to lose him; even if he wasn't completely mine.

We sat in silence again, my eyes never leaving the floor. I still held my knees, and kakashi sat back against the couch. He was staring up at the ceiling, seeming to be deep in thought. I looked him over; his toned chest plainly chiseled his skin tight shirt. My eyes wandered up to his lips; or at least the outline of his lips. He was frowning in a way that seemed like he was unhappy with his thoughts, As if he was unhappy with the contemplation that was going through his mind. I couldn't help but wonder what his smile actually looked like under that mask. I wanted to see if the rest of his face was as perfect as I had imagined. My mind wandered back to my previous thought from yesterday.

' _It really is true; we could all die tomorrow… I have to tell him how I feel before it's too late. I have to tell him so I have no regrets; whether he loves me or not, he needs to know; so that at least I will know his feelings…'_ I thought to myself. I suddenly realized that I couldn't put it off anymore. I can't be shy anymore; I can't hold back and wait until he just finds out or if he approaches me. I had to tell him; today, No, not today, NOW.

I mustered up all the courage I could and lifted my head. Kakashi was still staring at the ceiling so I quickly straddled him before my courage dissipated. He began to question me, a little startled by my sudden movements, but I quickly cut him off.

I spoke fast, being that I didn't want my sudden burst of courage to run out right before I finally said it. "Kakashi Hatake, we have known each other for a really long time and life is too short to just hold everything back and hide our deepest emotions so it's about time I tell you that I really, really, REALLY like you Kakashi, maybe even more, but I'm not allowed to be in love with you because we've never actually dated…" I took a deep breath and looked down at the silver haired man. He looked at me stunned, his only visible eye locked with mine. My heart was pounding, my face was flushed, and I suddenly became very aware and very self conscious that I was straddling him. I stared at him for another moment before moving to get off him, but he stopped me. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me into a hug. His embrace was strong and yet gentle. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. His breath tickled my ear as he suddenly spoke.

"I feel the same way, _." He whispered softly. I hugged him tighter before he pulled away to look at me; I could see the outline of a smile in his mask, and I couldn't help but to reach for his mask. He didn't stop me, so I slowly pulled it down as his smile remained. His face was so handsome; I couldn't help but smile back. His lips reached mine, and he kissed me softly. I melted into his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck once again. He licked my lips, begging for entrance, and as I was about to open my mouth-

WOOSH!

"Kakashi you're late to- OH!" Kakashi and I quickly turned our heads to see Minato sensei standing in my living room. He had used his teleportation jutsu to talk to Kakashi; I was guessing this was the last thing he had expected to see. My face went red and he suddenly started to laugh.

"I was hoping this would happen, this is fantastic!" Minato said grinning. I looked over at Kakashi to see him smiling; though he had not pulled his mask back up. I smiled too. This really was fantastic.


End file.
